the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel (Barbie)
Story Rapunzel live by Mother Gothel's, an old witch who told her she's been abandoned by her parents. Since then, Rapunzel is Gothel's servant. The house is located deep down in the forest, and surrounded by high walls. Thus Rapunzel never had the occasion to wander anywhere else. One day, she cleans up a room where she never entered before, and discovered a box that contains a silver hair brush with those words engraved: "To Rapunzel on her first birthday, Love, Mother and Father." However Rapunzel been told her parents abandoned her, so it must be a lie. Under said room, she also discover a tunnel leading to a small village, and meet a man whom she does not know he's prince Stefan. She prefers not knowing his name, because back home, Gothel asks where she's been and who she met. When Rapunzel answers she cannot honestly respond, Gothel make the tower where Rapunzel have her room grow higher, and also cast a spell to will hold back "the lying one". Rapunzel had the habit to paint on the walls of her room, but Gothel destroy her brushes and paint. Rapunzel then took her hair brush, and it magically become a paint brush. Even better, said brush have the ability to make real everything painted with. Rapunzel paint a way out and encounter Stefan again. She learns that his kingdom and the nearby country are at war since her birth. Stefan invite her for a ball the next evening, and back in her room Rapunzel use her brush to draw a new dress. Unfortunately, Gothel guessed what she intend to do, and cut her hair before escaping by the magic way. Stefan first mistake Gothel for Rapunzel at the ball because of the hair . But Rapunzel escape thanks to her friend dragon Penelope , and rush to Stefan's palace. There, King Wilhem, from the neighboring kingdom, recognize Gothel, and call her a former friend. But Gothel was in love with him, and when rejected, she kidnapped Wilhem's baby daughter to grieve him. Gothel take refuge in the tower, but is stuck inside as she's a liar, and the magic passage been erased. King Wilhem wrongly believed for years that King Frederick, Stefan's father, kidnapped his daughter Rapunzel and their kingdoms were at war since. Peace is restored and Rapunzel, revealed to be born princess, marries Stefan. Personality Kind, courageous and adventurous, Rapunzel is also a talented artist. Also quite patient as she never complains. Trivia -Rapunzel has some similarities with Rapunzel from the Disney film Tangled. Both of them have long blond hair, a purple dress, loves painting, has a reptilian sidekick, longs for an adventure outside of her tower, and they're kidnapped as babies from royal families. -She's different from the source material, as Rapunzel from the tale was born of peasants, did not have a magic brush, was stuck in the tower since the age of 12, and became a princess by marriage. -Also, in this version, Stefan climb her hair in a dream sequence, as usually Rapunzel have just floor length hair in the movie. Gothel don't have the habit to climb her hair either. Gallery Rapunzel.jpg BarbieRapunzel.jpg Barbie-as-rapunzel-720568l.jpg Rapunzel_.jpg Tower.jpg Video Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Barbie movies princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Princesses by marriage Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Animated princesses Category:Magic users princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:Fallen princesses Category:Princesses who did not know they were one at first